1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waste liquid recovery apparatus and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus which includes an ejecting head for ejecting a liquid and ejects various liquids onto a recording target member through the ejecting head. As a representative liquid ejecting apparatus, there is, for example, an ink jet type recording apparatus which includes an ink jet type recording head (hereinafter, referred to as simply a “recording head”) and performs recording such that ink (a liquid) in a liquid state is ejected and landed as ink drops so as to form dots on a recording target member such as a recording paper from nozzles of the recording head.
An ink jet type recording apparatus performs a suction operation through which ink is forcibly discharged from nozzles as a maintenance process for maintaining or restoring the ejection characteristics of nozzles. Due to the suction operation, ink discharged from nozzles is recovered in a waste ink tank (a waste liquid recovery apparatus) (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-218846).
However, in the waste ink tank according to the related art, there is no consideration of an ink leak occurring when a holding posture of the tank is changed. Therefore, when the waste ink tank is inclined, there is a possibility that ink stored in the tank will leak.